Scissor lifts of the type mounted on the floor of a service area project above the surface even when fully collapsed. Typically, such lift arrangements when fully collapsed have a height of at least six inches above the floor and, in many cases, more than that. When the service lifts are not in use, they present an obstacle to people working in the area and they obstruct movement of vehicles and equipment in the service area. Accordingly, in many cases, scissor lifts are recessed into the floor, and installation of the lifts is expensive because of the work required in forming a recess in the floor for housing the service lift.